Vengeance
by AngelDelia
Summary: Revenge is Sweet
1. Part 1

Vengeance  
  
Title: Vengeance  
  
Author: AngelDelia  
  
Email: deliachase@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (NC-17 later parts)  
  
Category: Angst, romance, AU   
  
Content: C/A, S/F, S/F/C/A friendship, Anya/G-friendship  
  
Disclaimer: The characters in the Buffyverse were created by Joss  
  
Whedon & David Greenwalt.   
  
Distribution: Anywhere, as long as i am notified.  
  
Willow doesn't exist in this fic.  
  
Buffy and Cordelia are best friends.  
  
Cordelia's attitude is like Fred's, and her way of dress the same too, too much like Cordelia.  
  
Cordelia and Xander and very much in love.  
  
Oz and Buffy are good friends.  
  
Jenny Calendar is still alive (but living far form Sunnydale), she was the one who restored Angel's soul.  
  
Faith is not a slayer. Anya is the other slayer.  
  
Xander is the werewolf  
  
KEEP A OPEN MIND CAUSE THE CHARACTERS ARE NOTHING LIKE THE SHOW  
  
Part 1  
  
Cordelia was enjoying the night air as she walked to Buffy's house. It had been a long time since she had gone out at night without worrying about the evils that lurked in the dark, but she felt like being brave that night. She hadn't seen Buffy in almost a week, other than school, because Buffy had actually been patrolling a lot more lately. Cordelia suspected that part of that was because Angel had been out of town for the past two weeks, having to go to Ireland to get something for Giles. Cordelia missed Angel too, ever since Angel had returned from hell, their friendship with had grown. The two of them would spend hours talking and were surprised to find out how much they had in common with each other. Cordelia enjoyed hearing about all the things that Angel had seen in his 240 plus years, while Angel appreciated the fact that Cordelia readily accepted everything about his life, including his vampiric nature. Buffy knew about Cordelia and Angel's friendship, and while she wasn't overjoyed by it, she tried to understand that the two of them were friends. Normally Cordelia wouldn't have minded not seeing Buffy that much, but Xander had also been busy all week.   
  
(At least Angel wants to hang out with me, unlike certain boyfriend.) Cordelia was surprised by that thought, but she was lonely. She missed hanging out with the Buffy and Xander at the Bronze. Cordelia knew that Xander was hanging out with his dad. Cordelia heard a twig snap to her right and she stopped walking.   
  
"Who's out there?" she shouted as she slowly drew a stake and a bottle of holy water from her purse. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw who had been following her. "Angel," she smiled as she ran up and gave him a hug. "When did you get back in town?"   
  
"Late last night," Angel answered as he returned Cordelia's hug, gently lifting her off the ground. When he let her go, he smiled down at the brunette. "If I had known I was going to get that kind of a welcome, I would have had you pick me up at the airport."   
  
"Why didn't you?"   
  
"I didn't get in until five in the morning and I knew that you had mid-terms today, so I figured I would let you sleep." Cordelia seemed to think about that for a minute.   
  
"Okay. I see your point. You're forgiven," Cordelia replied, smiling up at him. She pulled him into another hug. "So where are you headed, as if I didn't know" Cordelia joked. Angel looked at her guiltily.   
  
"Yeah, well, I haven't seen her in two weeks, so I thought I'd surprise her."   
  
"Wait, are you telling me she doesn't know that you're back in town?"   
  
"Nope. Told you, I just got back in last night," Angel explained as he and Cordelia started walking towards Buffy's house. "I tried calling her earlier but all I got was the answering machine."   
  
"Yeah well, she's been out patrolling a lot," Cordelia said, the hurt she felt over her loneliness in her voice. Angel noticed it and wondered what was wrong.   
  
"What's up Cordelia?"   
  
Cordelia shook her head. "Nothing really. I mean, I know Buffy has to patrol and all, but it's like she's been too busy to even hang with me. Every time I suggest something, she comes up with an excuse and then leaves. And then Xander has been helping his dad and tomorrow he will be going to LA for three days, so I won't even get a chance to see him." Angel's heart went out the cheerleader. He knew what it was like to be lonely and it bothered him to see her like this.   
  
"Is that why you were heading over to Buffy's now?"   
  
"Yeah. Mrs. Summers is out of town this weekend, and since winter break started, I thought that maybe I could talk Buffy into maybe doing a girl's night out " Cordelia finished sadly. (And now Angel's back, so Buffy will want to spend time with him. Not like I blame her or anything. I mean he's Angel and if Xander wasn't so distant I would want to spend time with him.) Angel could see what Cordelia was thinking and had an idea.   
  
"Well, how about this. We both show up, but I'll only stay a minute. I have to talk to Giles anyway. That way, you and Buffy have the night to talk and do whatever girls do on girl's night out." Cordelia smiled at the vampire. (That smile is definitely worth giving up a night with Buffy.)   
  
"Would you really do that?" she asked, unsure if she heard Angel right.   
  
"Of course. You're my friend Delia," Angel stated. "Besides, it's not like I won't be able to see Buffy tomorrow or anything."   
  
"Thanks," Cordelia replied, feeling better already. Cordelia then decided to change the subject. "So was your trip successful? Did you get everything that Giles wanted?" Angel's face lit up.   
  
"Yes, it was very successful. More so than I had hoped for," he said. Cordelia could hear the joy in his voice.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"It's a surprise. I want Buffy to be the first one to know." This piqued Cordelia's curiosity, but she knew enough about the vampire to know that he wouldn't divulge any information until he was ready to. That's when she noticed that they had arrived at the Summers' home. Angel knocked on the door, but there was no answer.   
  
"Strange," Cordelia noted, "all the lights are on, including her bedroom one."   
  
"Maybe she can't hear us," Angel said. "Should we try the door?"   
  
"Sure," Cordelia shrugged as she turned the knob. It opened easily and she called out Buffy's name as she and Angel entered the living room. "She's probably upstairs or something."   
  
Angel and Cordelia made their way upstairs. They could see the door to Buffy's room was wide open and they could hear sounds coming from the room. Cordelia looked over at Angel and saw a tense look on his face. She had a feeling that whatever was going on, she wasn't going to like it. As they reached Buffy's bedroom, the cheerleader and the vampire felt like their worlds had been turned upside down. Angel caught Cordelia as she fainted and carried her downstairs and out the door, not even bothering to close it. His only concern was getting the two of them as far away from that house as quickly as possible. Upstairs, Buffy and Xander were oblivious to the pair that had just witnessed them as they continued to make love.  
  
***  
  
"Hello."   
  
"Buffy, it's me Oz," came the voice on the other end of the line.   
  
"What's up Oz?" Buffy said as she played with Xander's hair.   
  
"Just thought I would let you two know that I just saw Angel and Delia heading over to your house." Buffy sat up when she heard that.   
  
"Angel's back," she asked. Xander looked over at the girl in bed with him and could see her excitement over the news that her boyfriend had returned to town.   
  
"Yup. I figured I should give you a heads up."   
  
"Thanks Oz. I'll talk to you later," Buffy hung up the phone and turned to see Xander already getting dressed again. "Oz said both Delia and Angel were on their way over."   
  
"Okay, I'm outta here," Xander replied as he finished putting on his shirt. "Did you still want to get together tomorrow before I have to go to LA?"   
  
"Yup," Buffy answered as she started getting dressed. "Say around three or so. That way you have time to see Delia."   
  
"Yeah, I haven't seen her all week. I miss her you know?" Xander said as he put his shoes on. "I hope she's okay about that."   
  
Buffy shrugged her shoulders, "You know Cordelia, she's pretty easy going. Besides if she loves you as much as you love her, she'll be happy to spend any amount of time with you." Buffy watched as Xander walked over to her bedroom window. She quickly joined him and gave him a kiss.   
  
"You have fun with Angel," Xander said.   
  
"You know I will," Buffy grinned.   
  
Xander climbed out the window and Buffy went to her dresser to finish getting ready for Angel's visit. She wished that she had time to get a shower, but she didn't want to waste a single minute of him being there. (I just hope he doesn't smell him on me) Buffy still wasn't sure what to make of her relationship with Xander and she was pretty sure that he felt the same way. There wasn't any love between the two. Buffy was in love with Angel and Xander loved Cordelia with all his heart. It was just that the two of them could give each other something that was lacking in their relationships with the other two. Cordelia still wasn't ready to give herself over to Xander (in spite the rumors Cordelia never had sex with her previous boyfriends), while Buffy and Angel couldn't do anything more than kiss because of the happiness clause. (Damn gypsies, having to mess around with my fun.)   
  
Buffy and Xander were only in it for the sex. They could have the loving relationship with their chosen loves without having to pressure them for something the other wasn't willing to give yet. Buffy knew that eventually Cordelia and Xander would start sleeping together, and she would be happy for her best friend. (He's not Angel when it comes to experience, but Xander does have his charms.)   
  
The only person that knew of the relationship was Oz. He had found Buffy and Xander in the stacks one day and surprised the two of them by keeping their secret. He covered for the two of them whenever someone asked about them.   
  
Buffy looked in the mirror and was satisfied with how she looked. She went downstairs to wait for Angel and Cordelia and was surprised to find the front door wide open. She took a quick look around the house to make sure that nothing was amiss. (Odd, maybe I didn't close it tightly when Xander first got here.) Buffy went outside and sat on the front porch to wait for her love and best friend.   
  
On the other side of town   
  
"Angel?" Cordelia whispered against Angel's chest.   
  
"I'm here Cor," he said softly, holding her tightly.   
  
"Where are we? What happened?"   
  
"We're in the park and you fainted," he said, holding onto her like she was his lifeline. "I carried you here." Cordelia looked up at the man holding her and could see the tracks that his tears had left on his face. She reached a tentative hand to brush one away.   
  
"It's true, isn't it?" she said quietly. "I mean, it really happened?" Angel couldn't say anything. He just nodded his head. "That bitch," Angel looked down at the girl in his arms, shocked to hear her swear. She struggled to get out of his arms and he let her. He watched as she started to walk around, murder clearly written in her eyes. "That goddamn whore. And him. All this time he was telling me that he loved me and he was busy screwing my best friend, that lowlife son of a bitch." Angel didn't say anything, knowing that when Cordelia's temper flared, it was best to let her rant. "I trusted her. I told her everything and this is the thanks I get. That lying little tramp. But, hey, can't blame it all on her can we? Nope. It takes two to tango and I'd say she had a willing partner. No wonder he never bothered pressuring me to sleep with him. He didn't need me. He already had a willing partner."   
  
"Delia," Angel said sadly. The tone in his voice made her stop and look at him. What she saw there made her anger disappear as her heart went out to the vampire.   
  
"Oh my god, Angel, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be taking this out on you," she apologized. "This has to be just as hard for you too. I know how much you love her." Cordelia wrapped her arms around Angel, her pain momentarily forgotten in her concern for the vampire. Angel allowed himself to be comforted by the brunette, surprised at her sudden change in attitude.   
  
"No, Delia, it's okay," Angel replied. "I know exactly how you feel. It's all I can do to not want to go back there and let my demon out." Cordelia pulled back from Angel, a little bit of fear in her eyes. Angel saw it and felt bad immediately. "It's okay Cordelia. It's only toward them, I could never hurt you." Cordelia saw the truth in his eyes. "So, please, go ahead and vent. It'll do us both good." Cordelia actually smiled at that.   
  
"How much venting am I allowed?"   
  
"How much do you love them?"   
  
"Well, as of right now, I don't," Cordelia replied truthfully as she pulled herself up and sat next to the vampire. "I don't even want to know them. All I want to do is scream and cry and break things but I don't know if it will do any good."   
  
"Sometimes it does a whole lot of good," Angel told her.   
  
"Sounds like you're talking from personal experience," Cordelia replied.   
  
"Not really," Angel shrugged, "just watched as others have used that as therapy. I was usually the one that inflicted the pain, not the other way around." Cordelia thought about that for a moment.   
  
"I just can't believe the two of them would do that. I mean, I believe it, because I saw it and all, but that they could declare their love for us and the entire time they're humping like bunnies. That's just so sleazy." Angel watched as Cordelia started processing everything that she had just learned, trying to see if there was a reason for the betrayal of her best friend and boyfriend. She was trying to find clues that would have indicated that something was going on. As bad as he felt at Buffy's cheating, he felt even worse because of the pain that he knew Cordelia was going through. Cordelia had just lost two of the most important people in the world to her and he wasn't sure how well she would be able to handle it.   
  
"Angel, how long do you think it was going on?" Angel was surprised when Cordelia asked him that question. He thought about all the times that Buffy had begged off seeing him, saying she was going to patrol. He remembered when he went looking for her, him never finding any trace that she had even been out those nights. (My god, all this time, she's been with him.)   
  
"I think awhile Cordelia," he said gently, waiting for the girl to start sobbing. Cordelia just nodded her head.   
  
"Yeah, that's what I think too. It makes sense now," Cordelia took Angel's hand in hers, trying to both give and receive comfort from the vampire. "All those times that I couldn't find either one of them. The looks I saw between the two of them when they thought no one was looking. I just always passed it off as an overactive imagination." Cordelia snorted, "Overactive my ass." Angel was about to say something when he sensed some vampires nearby. He gathered Cordelia in his arms.   
  
"Cordelia, we have to get out of her. Are your parents home," Cordelia shook her head. "I don't want you to be alone right now, and to tell you the truth I could use some company. How about coming back to the new house?"   
  
"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea. I don't really want to be alone either. Besides, I've been dying to see the new place." Angel led Cordelia out of the park as a certain bleached blonde vampire looked on.   
  
Spike had heard the entire conversation, and much to his dismay, his undead heart broke for the cheerleader. Spike knew what it was like to have the person you love be with someone else and he didn't wish it on anyone, even his sire. He didn't think that Angel would do anything to get back at the slayer for her betrayal of him, but he had a feeling that the blonde bimbo was going to have some trouble ahead for her harming the young brunette. (And I think I might actually want to help Peaches with that.) Spike grinned as he followed Angel and Cordelia.   
  
TBC.... 


	2. Part 2

Part 2   
  
The walk back from the park was quiet, as both people were lost in their own private hells. Angel opened the front door to his house, surprising Cordelia with its size. Angel led Cordelia into the living room of his new home. She looked around, glad to find it so much cheerier than she had become used to from the vampire. (He's actually decorated with something other than black. I like.)   
  
"Would you like something to drink?" Angel asked as he and Cordelia went into the living room. "Soda? Tea?"   
  
"Some tea would be nice, Angel. Thanks."   
  
Angel went into the kitchen to start the water boiling for the tea. As he waited, he took the opportunity to finally let some of the emotions he had been feeling out. Angel didn't want to do that in front of Cordelia, since he knew how she was feeling and didn't want to burden her with his own heartache. Angel could feel his demon fighting for control and it was all Angel could do not to let him out.   
  
(How could she do this? She made me believe her when she said that she loved me. What kind of fool am I?) Angel berated himself for allowing himself the luxury of falling in love with Buffy. (I should have known better. I mean, I finally get some good news but then something worse comes along.) So caught up in his anger, Angel never heard Cordelia come up behind him until she tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, not even realizing that he was in his game face until he saw Coderlia back away. Angel took a couple of unneeded deep breaths to calm himself down.   
  
"I'm sorry Delia," he apologized to the frightened girl. "I didn't hear you come in." Angel finally managed to put his demon back in it cage and return to his human features.   
  
"I called your name, but you must not have heard me," Cordelia said softly. "I was worried about you."   
  
"I don't want you to worry about me Cor," Angel told her. "You shouldn't have to concern yourself with how I feel, not with everything that you must be going through."   
  
Cordelia walked over to Angel and hugged his chest tightly. "That's why I need to worry about you. Otherwise, I think I may end up going crazy thinking about tonight. Besides, if I know you as well as I think, you're worrying about me already," she said.   
  
Angel didn't even bother disagreeing with her. He wrapped his arms around Cordelia and rested his chin on top of her head. (How can she be so supportive of me? She must feel like she's dying inside.) Angel and Willow stood in his kitchen, not moving or talking, until the silence was broken by the tea kettle whistling. They parted and Angel made Cordelia her tea and led her into a room off the kitchen.   
  
"Angel, this is gorgeous," Cordelia said as she looked around the room taking in her surroundings. The room had no solid walls except the one attaching it to the house. The other three sides and ceiling were all windows. Angel led Cordelia over to one of couches in the middle of the room and had her sit down. Willow looked up and saw all the stars in the sky. "I can't believe this room. It's almost like being outside."   
  
Angel smiled, glad that she had liked the room. It was one of the reasons that he had bought the house. "Thanks. I fell in love with it as soon as I saw it. I thought that maybe Buffy..." Angel broke off his sentence as soon as he realized what he was going to say. (I thought that Buffy and I would be able to make this room our special place. Especially after what I had found out on this trip.) Cordelia grabbed Angel's hand, knowing what was going on his mind.   
  
"I know Angel," she whispered. "I know. I don't want you to feel that you can't talk to me about what you are feeling. I think that's the only way that we may be able to get through this."   
  
Angel smiled at the girl beside him, amazed at the strength in her voice. (How can she be that strong, when I know she is dying inside) Angel then realized that she was doing for him, exactly the same thing that he was doing for her. Being there for the other.   
  
"So, what did you find out in Ireland?" she inquired. "Anything interesting?" Cordelia saw Angel tense up as she asked the question. (What did he find out that could affect him so much? Giles didn't mention anything that dangerous coming up.) "Angel?"   
  
Angel could hear the concern in Cordelia's voice and decided to tell her what he had discovered. "There's nothing wrong. Giles was right in assuming that the prophecy was not going to take place for another hundred years." Cordelia could tell that there was something else about the trip and waited for Angel to tell her. "I did receive some good news though, other than that."   
  
"What was it," she asked softly, gently grabbing his hand again.   
  
"It's about the curse Ms. Calendar performed before," he replied. "It turns out that my soul is permanent. No happiness clause."   
  
"Oh Angel, that's wonderful," she said and then saw the look in his eyes and realized what he had truly planned with the house.(Oh God, he was going to make this a home for him and Buffy) Cordelia's heart ached for the vampire. She wrapped her arms around Angel, holding him tightly to her. "And then this happened. Oh Angel I'm so sorry." (As much as it hurts, I'm glad we found out. Buffy doesn't deserve someone like Angel. Or the happiness that he could have given her.) Angel returned Cordelia's hug as tears streaked his face. Cordelia maneuvered her body into Angel's lap, offering him the comfort that he needed and taking the comfort that he offered. Neither person spoke, not knowing what to say.   
  
The two of them sat there alternately crying and comforting the other until they fell asleep in each other's arms, only waking before the sun rose. Angel carried Cordelia to one of the guest bedrooms. Her breath was soft against his chest as he cradled her to him. He laid her on the bed, gently pulling the covers over her. He heard her mumble something under her breath and he leaned in to hear what she said.   
  
"Angel, stay."   
  
"Why?" he asked.   
  
"Because I don't want to be alone," she said, opening her eyes. He could see the uncertainty in them and it broke his heart. "And I don't think you want to really be alone either."   
  
"I don't," Angel said as he tucked Cordelia in. He then went over and shut the heavy curtains to block out the sun before returning to the bed. Cordelia lifted the covers and waited for Angel to join her. As soon as he did, she nestled into his chest again, seeking his comfort once more. (We'll get through this little one and I will make them pay for what they have done to you. I promise.)   
  
"Goodnight little one."   
  
"Goodnight Angel."  
  
Willow awoke from her sleep disoriented. She couldn't remember where she was, then it hit her. (Buffy and Xander) She looked over at Angel, who was still sleeping by her and she could see the tension that radiated from him, even in his slumber. She just wanted to reach over and run her hand over his cheek calm him. Maybe light some aromatherapy candles and have some hot chocolate. Then she remembered that he was a male, and a vampire at that, and wasn't sure if her gesture would be appreciated by him. (Oh Angel. I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve this, not after everything that you have gone through.) As if sensing her thoughts, Angel opened his eyes and smiled up at the woman sharing the bed.   
  
"Hey," he said, sleepily.   
  
"Hey there yourself," Cordelia replied. "Sleep okay," she asked, already sure of the answer.   
  
"About as well as you." Cordelia snorted at that answer, knowing that her sleep was constantly disrupted by the scene at Buffy's house the night before.   
  
"Yeah, that's kinda what I thought." Cordelia stood up and stretched her limbs. Angel watched her, wondering what was going on in her head. She saw him staring and walked over to his side of the bed, sitting next to him. "What are you going to do now?"   
  
"I think I'm going to perform the act of brooding that you say that I have perfected," he joked absently as he rested his hand on Cordelia's. She slapped his arm with her other hand.   
  
"Yeah, well, feel like giving me a few pointers on that. Think I may need some lessons." Angel didn't like the concept of Cordelia feeling the need to brood. Although he knew she had good reason to do so, he didn't want her to become a younger version of himself. "No, Delia, I want you to cry and grieve and then move on. You are so young. Much too young to sit and mope around the house all day long."   
  
"Well, if you can, why can't I?" she questioned. Angel couldn't think of a good reason that Cordelia would accept. She saw the resignation in his face and felt bad. "Look, I'll make you a deal. I promise not to brood if you do the same."   
  
"Deal."(Anything to make sure that Cordelia would shut herself off from the world. Or from me.) It was with this thought that he remembered her saying that her parents weren't at home. "Cor, how long are your folks going to be out of town?"   
  
Cordelia sighed, "At least two weeks, maybe more." Angel was shocked. (Two weeks. It's the holidays and they aren't even going to be there with her. How could any parent be that uncaring?)   
  
"Delia, would you like to stay here while they're away?" Cordelia was shocked at Angel's offer. She knew how much he liked his privacy and she was touched by his generosity and caring. Tears started to form and she fought to keep them from falling.   
  
"I would like that Angel. Are you sure that you won't mind having me underfoot?" Angel smiled and gave the young hacker a hug.   
  
"You could never be underfoot. And yes, I'm sure. There is more than enough room and, remember, you said that we would have to help each other get through this," he finished, knowing that she had been right. (We will get through this, Delia. We have to.) Suddenly he heard a loud growl and saw Cordelia turn bright red. He chuckled when he realized what it was. "Hungry, little one?" he laughed. Cordelia looked like she wanted to crawl under the nearest rock.   
  
"That would be a yes, and I'm pretty sure that you don't have anything to eat here. Well, not that a human can eat," she said, laughing with him. Angel shook his head. "That's okay. I can get something when I go home."   
  
"I thought you said you would stay here?" Angel asked, confused. Angel laughed as she stood up, allowing Angel to finally get out of the bed.   
  
"I am, but I don't plan on just wearing this for the time that I am here. Might get kinda skanky if you know what I mean." Angel laughed at that.   
  
"Yeah, I can see your point. So you're just going to go and get some clothes," Cordelia nodded. "Did you want some money so you can pick up some food too. If you're going to stay here, I think that requires real food." Cordelia giggled as she grabbed Angel's arm.   
  
"Nope, not going shopping yet," Angel glanced down at the brunette and saw the glimmer in her eyes. (That's what I want to see Delia. Don't let them take that spark of life away from you.) "Gonna make you go with me tonight." Angel groaned at the prospect of going to the supermarket.   
  
"Do I have to," he whined, before smiling.   
  
"Yes you have to," she replied. The two of them reached the front door and Cordelia gave Angel a light hug and kiss. "I promise to be back before sunset." Angel watched as Cordelia left, glad that he had her friendship. He smiled when he thought of her spending the next two weeks with him, even with the circumstances that led to him asking her. It had been a long time since he had anyone stay with him. He didn't even count the time that he was Angelus and staying with Spike and Drusilla. That was different. This time, it was a friend that was staying and he decided that he would make this holiday as special for Cordelia as he could.   
  
Cordelia entered her home and automatically looked at her answering machine. She saw that there were three messages. She decided that she would check them as she fixed herself some breakfast. (Or is it more like lunch?) She hit the machine as she put a pop tart in the toaster. The first message was from her mother.   
  
"Cordelia, it's you mother," (Duh.) "I just wanted to call to make sure that things were okay. Also to tell you that your father and I have decided to stay in Milan a little longer than we had originally planned. (Big surprise there mom.) Here's the number of where'll be staying if you need anything. It's 212-555-6874. We're in room 968. Hope you have a good holiday." *BEEP*. (love you too mom.) Cordelia though bitterly. She wished that they would spend some time with her. Cordelia got ready for the next message and froze when she heard the voice on the tape.   
  
"Hey, Cordy, it me. (Buffy!) Oz called and said that he saw you and Angel on your way over to my house, but you never showed up. (Oh we showed up but you were to busy screwing my boyfriend to notice.) I just wanted to see what happened. (Yeah right.) "Ummmm, I was wondering. I tried calling the mansion, but the phone had been disconnected, and then I tried to stop by it, but Angel's stuff was all gone. You wouldn't happen to know where he is?" (I know exactly where he is Buffy and that's as far away as possible from you.) There was a pause before Buffy continued with her message. "Of course, you wouldn't. I mean, why would Angel tell you where he was living and not me, right? Well, I'll talk to you later Cordy.' *BEEP* (You won't be talking to me anytime soon, bitch. Not after everything that I saw.) She waited for the last message.   
  
"Hey hun, it's me." (Oh great, first Buffy, now Xander. Can this day get any better?) "Oz told me that you were headed over to Buffy's last night, but when I talked to her earlier, she said she hadn't seen you." (Oh, talking, is that what they call it nowadays?) "I just wanted to see if you wanted to get together before I have to go to LA. I've missed being with you." (Yeah, right. I believe that one. Bet you have a bridge in Brooklyn you want me to buy too.)"Give me a call or I'll see you at the library. I love you." *BEEP*   
  
Cordelia slammed the button on the answering machine. (Three calls. I got three stinking phone calls and not one of them said anything that I wanted to hear. Just my luck.) Cordelia was upset with her parents for not spending the holidays with her. She was angry that Buffy not only called her, acting as if nothing was wrong, but also because she couldn't find Angel. And then there was Xander.   
  
"Oz called and said that he saw you and Angel"   
  
"Ozr told me you were headed to Buffy's."   
  
(Why would Oz have called Buffy to let her know I was on my way with Angel? And why in the world would he talk to Xander? They aren't really what you would call friends.) Cordelia put that information in the back of her mind as she went upstairs to get the things that she figured she would need for her stay at Angel's, which apparently may be longer than just the two weeks. She wondered if he would mind her staying longer and thought that he might enjoy the company. Just as she was leaving, Cordelia heard the phone ring. She was tempted to ignore it, but thought it might be an emergency. Cordelia was relieved to hear Oz on the other end of the line.   
  
"Hey Cordy, how's you doing?"   
  
"I'm doing okay, Oz," Willow lied, although she wasn't sure why. (Probably because of Buffy and Xander) Something in the back of her mind told her not to tell Oz what she had seen. (But why. He's been you're best friend since forever?) "What's up?"   
  
"I was just calling to see if you were okay. Buffy and Xander said that they hadn't heard from you and I could have sworn that I saw you and Angel heading over towards Buffy's last night," Oz said.   
  
"Yeah, well, we changed out minds right before we got to Buffy's," Cordelia replied shortly, having finally figured out what was wrong. She tried hard to keep her anger out of her voice, not sure if it worked. "We ended up going back to his house and talking about his trip."   
  
Oz was quiet for minute. Cordelia didn't think he was going to say anything, but then he finally did. "Oh, okay. I guess that makes sense, in a way that doesn't. So, we'll see you at the library tonight, right?" (Clueless as usual, Oz. Never could tell when I was upset could you?)   
  
"Ummm, I don't think so," Cordelia said, her voice having a clipped tone to it. "I'm just gonna hang around the house tonight and think about a few things."   
  
"Like what?"   
  
"Just life things," Cordelia replied, suddenly feeling the need to get off the phone before she said something that she might regret later. (Okay, maybe regret would be the wrong word.). "Look, Oz, I gotta get going."   
  
"Oh, okay. So, do you want me to tell everyone you said hi?"   
  
"Yeah, whatever," Cordelia said, quickly hanging up the phone. She didn't know whether Oz could tell something was bothering her and, at that moment, she didn't care.   
  
(He knew. That lousy son of a bitch knew about them and he didn't tell me. What kind of a friend is he?) Cordelia unplugged the message machine, knowing that there wouldn't be any calls that she wanted to take coming to that phone. She would call and give her parents Angel's number just so they could get in touch with her if needed. Cordelia grabbed her suitcase and laptop and left the house, knowing that the next two weeks were possible going to be the hardest weeks in her life. 


End file.
